


Watch Me

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Donna has a bit of a surprise for Dean.Written for laughing-at-the-darknessBetaed by mrsimoshenSquare Filled: Voyuerism





	Watch Me

“Donna?” Dean calls, closing the front door before bending to unlace his boots. He saw her truck in the driveway, so she has to be home. “Where are you at?”

No response.

 _Maybe she’s taking a nap?_ Dean wonders, though the explanation doesn’t make much sense. He told her what time he would be arriving. She’s usually waiting with a kiss or two when he comes to visit.

Dean hangs his jacket on the hook, nudging his boots off to the side with one socked foot. He adjusts his duffel on his shoulder and makes his way down the hall. The bedroom door is open a crack.

That’s when he hears her.

Dean freezes just outside the door. Through the small opening, he can see the bed, where Donna is moaning his name.

She’s naked, sitting propped against the headboard with her legs splayed wide. Dean has to adjust himself in his jeans at the sight of a thick purple dildo splitting her pussy open. Her other hand wields a vibrating wand, set to the lowest setting and pressed tight against her clit.

“Fuck,” Dean gasps, dropping his duffel.

Donna looks up and smiles, pressing the dildo in all the way to the base. “Hiya, Dean. Glad you could make it. Gonna stand there all day?”

That’s all the invitation Dean needs. He pushes the door open and crosses the room in two long strides to climb up onto the bed. He crawls toward her, eager to get between those thighs, but she stops him with the ball of one foot on his chest.

“Nuh-uh,” she says with a grin. “No touching.”

Dean just stares for a second, unable to comprehend what she just said to him. “No… touching?”

Donna gives him a gentle push and he rocks back on his heels. “That’s right, baby,” she purrs, spreading her legs again. Dean practically drools at the sloppy-wet sound of the toy fucking into her. “No touching. Not yet, at least. You’re gonna sit right there and watch me play.”

She flicks the vibrator up a setting and throws her head back with a moan. Dean can’t decide where to look - at her face, sinful mouth open in a cry of pleasure, or at her heaving chest or at the way her pussy is stretched wide around the toy.

“God, Donna,” he breathes, hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs as he resists the urge to touch. His jeans are starting to get uncomfortable. “Can I…” he glances down at his clothes.

She smirks. “Do it. I want to see.”

Dean almost falls off the bed in his haste. He begins shedding his many layers, just letting them pile up on the floor around him. Donna’s hungry gaze rakes over his body.

“Sit on the end of the bed,” she instructs. “Don’t touch yourself, baby. That?” She glances pointedly at his dick. “That’s mine.”

Dean kneels at the end of the bed like before, pressing his palms flat against his thighs.

“Good boy,” Donna coos, rubbing the vibrator against her clit. “I want you to watch me cum.”

Dean licks his lips. There are few sights he enjoys more than his lover in the throes of pleasure. “Wanna see that,” he whispers.

Donna drives the dildo in deep, shifting her hips so the base is braced against the mattress and the hand not holding the wand is free for other things. Namely plucking at her nipples. Dean almost whimpers as she cups one full breast, pinching the tight pink nipple between thumb and forefinger. She grinds her hips down on the dildo as the sounds she’s making grow louder.

He knows when she finally cums. A cry catches in her throat, silencing her completely. Her whole body shakes. When she comes down, it’s with one last shudder and a sharp inhale.

“Fuck,” she manages, flicking the vibrator off and tossing it aside. Dean’s faintly aware of it hitting the floor but he’s too focused on her next words: “C’mere, Dean.”

He blankets her body with his own, pulling her close and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. His cock bumps against the dildo still inside her. He growls low in his throat at that and pulls it out, throwing it somewhere he really doesn’t care about. Her pussy flutters around nothing and Dean can’t help himself, he has to taste.

“Oh, God,” Donna moans, one hand flying down to grip his hair as he puts her legs over his shoulders and dives in. She’s still twitching a little from her orgasm and her squeal when he sucks on her clit is verging on pained, but she doesn’t ask him to stop. Instead, she drags his head in closer, pushing her hips against his face.

Dean slides two fingers into her, curling them just so to catch her g-spot as he nibbles at her folds. The sounds she makes are music to his ears and he loves it even more when those sounds stop - when her whole body seizes and clenches tight, and he knows she’s reached her peak. He loves it the most, though, when she finally breathes again and the first words she says are the words he’s been waiting to hear since he left her house last time.

“Fuck me, Dean.”


End file.
